Grell's One Wish
by RainbowDip21
Summary: Grell shows up to the Phantomhive Manor to see his beloved Bassy. Read this story to find out what happens! (I got bored after reading GrellxSebastian fanfics, so I decided to write my own, this is a multi-chapter story, and the next chapter will be coming out soon!)
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian was confused as he walked to the door, nobody was scheduled to arrive today, as the Ciel's dance lesson was planned to be tomorrow, after lunch. As Sebastian opened the door, was surprised to see the Grell humming to himself as he slowly picked the petals off a flower. "What do you want Grell?" Sebastian asked, with annoyance in his voice.

"I just want to stay the night here, that Reapers Headquarters is just _dreadfully_ awful!" Grell responded.

Sebastian let him in, as Grell pranced his way inside. "Such a beautiful devil you are, my Bassy darling!" Grell shouted as he jumped up to kiss Sebastian, right before the demon put his hand on Grell's face, blocking him. Sebastian ordered Grell to wait by the door, as he had to ask Ciel first. Sebastian calmly walked up the stairs, and walked into Ciel's study. Ciel asked Sebastian, "What do you want now?"

"Grell wants to stay the night here", Sebastian replied.

"Grell? What does he want this time?" Ciel demanded.

"He won't leave unless we let him stay here", Sebastian mentioned.

"Well, as long as he doesn't cause any trouble, I suppose it's fine", Ciel replied with a slight frown on his face.

"Okay, I will go tell him now", Sebastian said, as he headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Ciel exclaimed, "Tell him that he will be staying in your room. We don't have enough guest rooms tonight for him."

"Unfortunately", Sebastian scoffed under his breath, being sure Ciel didn't hear him.

Sebastian told Grell he could stay, on certain conditions. Seemed simple enough, so Grell agreed, right before attempting to hug the demon. Sebastian back away just in time, causing the reaper to fall face-first on the ground. Grell immediately got back up to follow Sebastian to his room. Sebastian gave Grell some of his spare pajamas. "Go change in the bathroom, it's down the hall to your right", Sebastian ordered. Grell left the room looking quite disappointed. When Grell returned, he looked pretty upset as Sebastian finished getting dressed. Sebastian gave Grell one side of the bed, as he took the other side, by the cats he had secretly stowed away. As Sebastian leaned back up to check and see if Grell was still awake, he looked up at Sebastian. "Are you happy I'm here?" Grell asked, looking Sebastian straight in the eyes.

"I don't believe it matters whether I'm happy or not, you are our guest this evening", Sebastian replied with a smile.

Grell rolled over to try to sleep. "Well, I'm happy that I'm here with you my sweet Bassy…" Grell whispered as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning, and Sebastian had woken up to wake Ciel. He looked back onto the bed, where Grell lay. He had already rolled around and gotten sprawled over on the entire bed. "He's an idiot", Sebastian thought to himself as he headed down the hallway, towards Ciel's room. "Finally, you are here, why are you late?" Ciel demanded.

"I had awoken a little late", Sebastian stated, but we must hurry, as we have very much work to take care of today"

"Fine, let's just get going", Ciel said, looking down at the demon.

"Yes, my lord", Sebastian uttered.

After taking Ciel to his dance lesson, Sebastian had walked back to the bedroom to check on their guest. Grell was still sprawled out onto the bed, now rolling around in bed. "He must be dreaming", Sebastian thought to himself, "I suppose I should wake him up for breakfast".

Sebastian had walked towards the ginger, but very slowly, as if he had woken up at that moment, he would've attempted to jump on the demon. Sebastian tapped on Grell's shoulder, waking the reaper. Grell had slowly opened his eyes, and yawned. He looked around, but he couldn't see anyone standing there, as Sebastian had bolted back to the kitchen, to check on Bard.

Grell had walked down to the dining area, still in his purple nightgown. His glasses were slightly crooked, and his hair a mess. He had looked at Sebastian and immediately tried to clean himself up on the spot. "You don't have to be so frantic about it," Sebastian said, once he saw Grell, "you don't need to always look presentable in front of me".

"W-what?" Grell asked, looking flustered as always.

"You don't always need to look your best around me", Sebastian responded.


End file.
